


Chain Reaction

by irisbleufic



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Films, M/M, Popcorn, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-01
Updated: 2009-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisbleufic/pseuds/irisbleufic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for one of the prompts in Oxoniensis's Porn Battles: <i>open your mouth</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chain Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted to LJ in January of 2009.

"Well, what're you waiting for? Open up."  
  
By now, Nicholas should know better than to resist. So far today, Danny has tempted him into breaking every personal regulation on the books: the Caffeine Rule, the Dessert Rule, and even the No-Finding-Someplace-for-a-Quick-Snog-No-M

atter-How-Boring-Patrol-Is Rule. Why _shouldn't_ the Carb Rule's shattered remains join the rest on the floor?

"Too persuasive for your own good," Nicholas mutters, accepting the piece of salty, over-buttered popcorn. Danny, he has to admit, is _very_ good at making popcorn. It makes the more cringe-worthy features in his film collection more bearable, even if Nicholas _has_ put on somewhere near a stone in the past six months.

"'At's the spirit," Danny says, happily putting away another handful. Several unpopped kernels land on Nicholas's head where it rests in Danny's lap. Nicholas shakes himself, determined not to laugh. Danny's looking down on him with fond affection as he chews, no longer paying attention to _Independence Day_. Neither of them has been for the better part of twenty minutes, even if Will Smith _is_ one of Danny's guilty pleasures.

"What did you _think_ I meant?" Danny asked, rolling his eyes. "It's not as if you're in the ideal position for it anyway."

Nicholas fishes at the small of his back for the bowl of popcorn, nearly tipping it over in his quest for just _one_ more piece. Danny smacks his hand away and fishes it out for him, only it's three pieces instead of one, and Nicholas barely has the chance to swallow them before Danny's leaned down to kiss him at a slightly awkward angle and _there_ goes the bowl as Nicholas shifts from his side onto his back, butter and salt and kernels all over the place.

"Shit," Nicholas mutters, but he continues kissing Danny anyway, because Danny, frankly, doesn't give a damn. Nicholas had given _Gone With the Wind_ his best crack, but he'd been asleep before the first part was even over, leaving Danny with nobody to snark to.

"S'only popcorn," Danny murmurs, one hand trailing from Nicholas's chest down to his belly, brushing pieces out of the way as he goes. "We'll want to make sure none gets anywhere important, is all..."

At that, Nicholas makes a valiant attempt at sitting up, but Danny won't let him. It's not so much a matter of restraining him with brute strength as it is the judicious application of his hand down Nicholas's trousers, and rightly so. Nicholas slumps back into place, swallowing Danny's chuckle with a fierce nip at the cheeky bastard's lower lip. Just in time, too, as his hand's working its way inside Nicholas's pants now and oh, _God_ , how Nicholas can be thinking about how good this feels and how dodgy it is that they didn't wash their hands first, he can't begin to guess.

"'Course," Danny muses, moving down to tease at Nicholas's earlobe with his teeth, "the salt might dry you out a bit."

For that, Danny gets a swat upside the head, but it's not a very effective one, as Nicholas's train of thought has rather definitively crashed into the fact that Danny's hand is wrapped around his cock and stroking him harder by the second. In the background, Will Smith is saying something Somber and Meaningful. Ironic, Nicholas supposes, swallowing a shout as he comes, or maybe just plain _appropriate_. Danny's mouth is back on his, kissing him with all the Meaning he cares to ponder at he moment.

"Don't worry," Danny says, stroking Nicholas's cheek. "I'll moisturize you later."

Nicholas groans and swats him again, even more halfheartedly than before.

"I'm not hoovering under your sofa cushions this time. You'll have to learn to do it yourself."

"Sure," Danny says, snagging the paper towel roll off the table. He cleans his hand and Nicholas's belly up without complaint, whistling cheerfully as if to prove a point. Tossing the used paper towels on the floor does, however, ruin the convincingness of his argument.

"I'll still be house-breaking you when we're eighty, won't I?" Nicholas asks, smiling up at him.

"Maybe," Danny says, with a mischievous grin. "In the meantime, I'm pretty sure I've got _you_ thoroughly trained. Open your mouth..."


End file.
